We Do Part Duex
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Lucy and Kevin's wedding? My story is a five chapter recap of the reception, with an epilougue to boot. STORY IS COMPLETED. SEQUEL TO COME SOON.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Have you ever wondered what happened at Kevin and Lucy's wedding reception? I have, so I wrote this. The Song **Love of a Lifetime** belongs to **Firehouse** and all of the characters belong to Aaron Spelling and Brenda Hampton, and the actresses and very hot actors who play them._

**We Do: Part Deux**

**_A 7th Heaven Continuation Fic by Norwegianchick101_**

**Chapter One: Crazy Drivers and Old Friends**

"I can't believe we just did this." Lucy Kinkirk told her husband, as they entered the limo on the way to their wedding reception.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk." she muttered under her breath. "Lucy Kinkirk. Me, Mrs. Kevin Kinkirk."

"What was that, Mrs. Kevin Kinkirk?" Kevin asked, overhearing his wife's spoken thoughts. "And what exactly, may I ask, did we just do?"

Lucy laughed and kissed her husband. "Oh, nothing at all, Mr. Kinkirk." she replied. "And I think you know what we just did."

Kevin flashed Lucy that hot grin that would make any girl (including me, lol) weak at the knees. "Yes, I do. We just kissed." He said, matter-of-factly. "Or were you talking about the wedding?"

Lucy laughed again and nodded.

"Well, no offense intended Mrs. Kinkirk, but I happened to be paying a bit more attention to you than what was going on.

Lucy sighed and kissed Kevin again. "I love you Mr. Kinkirk." she said softly.

"I love you too, Mrs. Kinkirk." Kevin replied, stroking a stray hair back from her face.

"Oh, get a room why don't ya?" the driver called from the front of the limo.

Lucy smiled and crawled up to the black partition between the driver's section, and the back of the limo.

"Um, excuse me." she said loudly. "But we do sort of have a room. That's why this wall is here. For those of us who have nothing better to do than call each other Mr. and Mrs."

"I'm not deaf woman!" the driver yelled back.

"I know." Lucy said, even louder. "But I have to speak loudly for you to hear me through the wall."

Kevin laughed and pulled Lucy back onto his lap.

"Luce, don't tease the driver. He's our ride for later tonight. Remember?"

Lucy laughed as the driver mumbled what he thought was an incoherent, "I hate these wedding gigs."

"We heard that!" Lucy and Kevin yelled at the same time, before Kevin leaned in so he could once again, kiss the bride.

_**At The Reception**_

When Kevin and Lucy finally reached the pool hall, all of the pool tables, and round tables, and bar stools had been put away somewhere, and replaced with elegant long marble tables, with sheer blue cloths.

The happy couple took their places by the door, and began to greet the guests as they began to arrive.

After what felt like fifty-something people, Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Shelby! Joe! Oh my gosh! It's so great to see you! Both of you! Are you-?"

Joe smiled and lifted up Shelby's left hand so that Lucy could see the square cut diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh my gosh! This is great! See Shelbs, I told you he would end up falling for you. Lucy Kinkirk strikes again."

All three of her companions laughed.

"Um…Luce?" Shelby asked. "Lucy Kinkirk hasn't done anything yet. And besides, there was no Lucy Kinkirk when you tried to hook us up."

Lucy hit her forehead, and turned to Kevin.

"Kevin, love, I'd like you to meet two of my oldest friends. Shelby and Joe. Joe, Shelby," she said, turning back to the two of them. "This is the love of my life, and as of, um….well, as of when we were at the church, my husband, Kevin Kinkirk."

Shelby smiled as both she and Joe shook Kevin's hand and gave Lucy hugs. "Congratulations Luce." Shelby whispered to her best friend before following Joe to a table.

Lucy looked over at Kevin to see a smirk on his face.

"Kevin?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "What makes me think that you had something to do with this?"

Kevin's smirk turned to a sheepish grin as he took his wife's hand and lead her to the table where the rest of the wedding party was seated at the head of the room.

"Well, um, you know how at work I can get background checks on anyone I want, right? Well, I heard you and Mary on the phone, and, well, sort of stopped to listen for a bit, and I heard you mention Shelby. And when I talked to her on the phone, she asked if she could bring a guest, and I think that was probably Joe."

Lucy laughed and gave Kevin a peck on the cheek as they sat down at the table to a mass of cat-calls and cheers from the peanut gallery.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Do: Part Deux**

**_A 7th Heaven Continuation Fic by Norwegianchick101_**

**Chapter Two: Wedding Bells and Security Tapes**

Kevin stood up and clanked his spoon against his whine filled glass, pulling Lucy up with him.

Lucy blushed as Kevin began to speak.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for being here as Lucy and I begin our never-ending journey as husband and wife. There are a few people we would like to thank before we continue on with dinner."

"First off, we would like to thank Simon Camden, for filling in as our Best Man, after our previous Best Man showed up, not only late, but also a bit, well, beat up, shall I say?" This was greeted by a round of laughs, and a smirk from Chandler and Roxanne.

"And I would like to thank my brother, Matt, for helping me through a last minute spurt of cold feet." Lucy said; teary eyes and all. "I wouldn't be here without you."

"And we'd like to thank Mrs. Camden, for helping us prepare this wonderful reception.

"And Ruthie, my Maid of Honor."

"And most importantly, last, but definitely not least, we would like to thank Reverend Eric Camden, not only for marrying us, but for coming back to the church as well." Kevin finished, giving Lucy a kiss before sitting down.

Simon sighed as his father nodded at him, signaling him to make his speech.

"Well," Simon began. "Seeing as how I wasn't the original Best Man here, I hope Lucy and Kevin will forgive me if this speech is a bit, well, pathetic."

Lucy smiled and nodded at her brother.

"Well, um…Kevin is a great guy, and out of all my sister's boyfriends, I have to say he's the best. And believe me; Lucy has had a LOT of boyfriends. And that's no joke."

While mot people laughed at this comment, including Lucy and Kevin, Cecilia could sense Simon's nervousness, and picked up the bell sitting in front of her, and began to ring it under the table.

Others looked around to see where it was coming from, but with no luck, joined in on the chorus of bells themselves. Simon glanced over at Cecilia and mouthed a silent thank you, and she smiled and nodded, as if to tell him it was no big deal.

Lucy blushed, and Kevin grinned, as he leaned over, cupped her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers. Lucy gave into the kiss until Simon cleared his throat. Rather loudly, if I might add.

"Well, thank you for that Cecilia, but I think we all could've done without it."

Lucy looked over at Cecilia to see a look of mock confusion on her face, but did not miss the slight blush creeping up her cheeks, and burst out laughing. But Kevin, as you can imagine, managed to quiet her down.

"So anyways, you think _that_ was something? Wait til they move in with you. Trust me; you don't want to see someone kissing every time you turn a corner. I swear, those two are so ubiquitous that sometimes I wish I was an only child. But honestly, I shouldn't be the one making this speech. Ben, get on up here. You deserve it."

Simon patted Ben on the back as he stepped up onto the podium, and he went to take his seat next to Cecilia, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Kevin shook his head in mock disappointment, as Lucy sat and laughed at her brother's PDA, resisting an urge to yell out a cat-call herself.

"And he's sick of us." she muttered under her breath, as she purposely knocked into Ruthie's bell, which was non-coincidentally within an inch of her hand.

Ruthie laughed and gave Lucy a disapproving look, but rang the bell anyways.

Lucy smiled back at her sister innocently, before turning to kiss her husband.

Ben however, didn't bother to wait, as he told the story of Lucy and Kevin's first date, Kevin's reaction after making the date, his reaction after the date, and of course, his pining for Lucy, and calling her almost every day when they were apart, causing the whole crowd to aw in delight.

Lucy's ears had perked up once Ben had mentioned the word love, though still kissing Kevin, causing Ruthie to gag quietly.

"After that first date," he had said. "When Kevin had told me that he loved Lucy, I didn't believe it. I remember telling Mary a while later that they hadn't known each other long enough to be in love. I've never believed in love at first sight. But then again, I wasn't there when they met. But I'll bet any of you anything that Mary will tell the story later this evening. She's told me a vague version of it, but I don't know any of the details. Although I suppose I could try and tell it." Ben smirked as he saw Lucy pull away from his brother.

"Um…no Ben. That won't be necessary. I'm sure if people want to know, they can get it straight from the horse's mouth. Meaning ME, not Mary." Lucy said, turning to glare at Mary.

Ben laughed. "Um, no offense Luce; but I don't think the horse's mouth will be open for talking much longer. That said, Mary, would you like to come up here and tell the story?"

"I would love to, Benjamin." Mary said, placing a small kiss on his cheek as she approached the podium, causing everyone in the room to gasp. Kevin and Lucy in particular.

"Well, I've known Lucy all her life, and almost all of my own. I know all her secrets, I've met all of her boyfriends, I've read all of her diary entries up until a few years ago; remind me to catch up on that later Luce. But anyways, anything you want to know about Lucy, I can tell you. This just happens to be one of my favorite stories; apart from a few boyfriend and diary stories of course, in fact, one diary entry, which I think Kevin might find quite entertaining, once caused Lucy to put down a long piece of tape dividing our room. What she didn't realize at the time; was the fact that, the door was on my side of the room. You really were a genius, weren't you Luce. But anyways, all of my Lucy stories have titles. In fact, the previous story is called The Petite Perkiness Story. But anyways, this is one that I like to call, The Pea-Brained Moron with the Badge Story. I believe you're familiar with this one as well Kevin."

Kevin laughed, along with everyone else, who were all anxious to hear the story. Lucy, however, had sunk down into her chair at the words petite perkiness.

"Petite Perkiness, eh' Luce? I might just have to ask Mary about that one."

Lucy blushed and leaned into Kevin's shoulder just as lights began to dim. Apparently, with her airline connections, Mary was able to get the security tape of when Kevin and Lucy first met, so that everyone could see the real thing.

Lucy smirked at her sister as everyone laughed of her accusation of Mary's plan to stalk Ben. The smirk, however, immediately vanished as she watched herself threaten the security officer, and refuse to remove her shoes. A blush crept up on her cheeks as Kevin watched Lucy claim to her sister that he looked like Brad Pitt, as well as say that he was the best looking guy who had ever flirted with her. Even in the dark, Lucy could make out that hot cheek to cheek grin that she (and I) loved so much.

As the lights flickered back on, Lucy smiled. Apparently the tape lasted a bit longer than the point where Mary and Lucy had left the airport, and she was granted the opportunity of watching Kevin claim to love her already.

She turned to Mary, who had taken her seat on the other side of Peter and Ruthie, so that she could thank her, but _accidentally_ knocked Ruthie's bell again, this time to the floor, and began batting it around with her feet, until other people started to join in, at which point she kicked it back to Ruthie, and gave her a devilish smile.

Kevin sighed, giving Lucy a look that purely said, I love this just as much as you do, but we're going to be here all night if you keep playing with that bell.

Lucy laughed as Kevin wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him for their third kiss of the reception.

Ruthie picked up the bell, and shoved it into Peter's pocket.

Peter looked at Ruthie with a confused look on his face.

Ruthie laughed. You really think _anyone_ in this place wanted to see that?" she made a motion to the PDA of Lucy and Kevin and groaned, before walking up to the podium, to give her speech as Maid of Honor.

Ruthie was almost half-way through her speech, when she heard a bell coming from Peter's direction.

She sighed as Lucy sent Peter a smile, and slipped him an IOU, before kissing Kevin once more.

By the time Kevin and Lucy finally pulled away, Ruthie couldn't have been any angrier.

"Peter Petrowski! I don't care what's written on that IOU! I gave you that bell so Lucy would stop ringing it herself, and then you go and ring it because she says she'll pay you! And Luce, no offense, but if you wanna kiss him, just kiss him. Who cares about the stupid bells?"

By the time Ruthie had finished, she realized her mistake. Lucy had actually listened to her about the bell thing. She sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Matt decided to put everyone out of their misery and give the final speech before everyone lost their appetites completely. Not that he didn't understand of course. He was married and in love, and he knew how Lucy felt, but it was getting a bit old. At first it was sweet, but now, well…let's just say Matt, like everyone else, had had quite enough.

"Alright, now look Luce, I know you love Kevin, but you didn't really listen to anyone else, and I would appreciate if you would hear me out."

Lucy smiled and nodded, resting her head on Kevin's shoulder.

"Nothing at all in this world makes me happier than seeing my sister so much in love. I can only hope that one day, the rest of my brothers and sisters will find someone as great as Kevin, who they love like Lucy loves Kevin, and I love Sarah, who will love them as well. Some of my siblings may have already found that someone, but others may have not. We all love you Luce, not enough to _not_ publicly humiliate you of course, but we do love you. And on behalf of all of us Camdens, welcome to the family Kevin. Just make sure you take care of my baby sister. Because if you don't, you have me to answer to. Not that I doubt you of course, we all love you, and you're legally a part of our crazy family now, whether you like it or not. Good luck to the both of you, and may your life to come be filled with joy and happiness, and as little troubles as possible." Matt lifted up his glass as he spoke the last words at the podium before dinner. "To Kevin and Lucy, may they have a blissful life. But not too blissful mind you." he added as an afterthought.

A chorus of, "To Kevin and Lucy" was heard throughout the room, as dinner was served.


	3. Chapter 3

**We Do: Part Deux**

**_A 7th Heaven Continuation Fic by Norwegianchick101_**

**Chapter Three: Have your Cake and Eat it too**

After dinner Kevin and Lucy walked over to the small round table set up for cake. Lucy squealed like a five year old girl when she saw it. It was a five layer angel food cake, with pale yellow butter cream frosting, and dark green icing that said Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk around the bottom four layers. On the top layer, as on most cakes, there was a figurine in the center. This, in Lucy's opinion, was the best part. It was no ordinary wedding figurine. Not only had it been hand carved and painted to look exactly like Kevin and Lucy, but the man was a police officer in tails, and the woman, a minister in a veil. True, it may have seemed tacky to some people, but to Kevin and Lucy, it was perfect. It was them.

Kevin removed the top layer of the cake and set it aside, as Lucy took hold of the knife. She waited until Kevin put one hand on her wrist, and the other, on top of her own. Together, they cut the first slice of cake, which, mind you, was abnormally large. Kevin and Lucy set down the knife, and Kevin reached into the slice of cake and ripped of a bit of it.

Lucy opened her mouth, as Kevin stuck his fingers inside to feed her the cake. But Lucy, as you all should have guessed, had other intentions. She shut her lips around Kevin's fingers, and licked the frosting from them. Once Lucy had decided she was finished fooling around, she allowed Kevin to remove his fingers from her mouth, and reached for the cake herself, feeding Kevin his own fair share of the cake.

While feeding Kevin, Lucy somehow managed to smear some icing on his chin, and afterwards, stuck out her tongue, and licked it off.

Kevin smiled, and smeared some on her cheek, and casually licked it off. They continued like this until all of the icing and frosting was gone, and as Lucy went to cut another piece of cake, Ruthie stopped her.

"Save some for the rest of us, will ya?" she asked.

Lucy and Kevin, having obviously forgotten that they were being watched, blushed up to what any obsessive Harry Potter fan would call, a Weasley Red. They picked up their cake, and headed back to their seat.

"So…" Kevin started once they reached the table. "Exactly how much was on that IOU that you gave Peter?"

Lucy's slowly fading blush began to work its way back up.

"Um…twenty dollars." Lucy said, as casually as she could.

"You're paying Peter twenty dollars because he rang a bell?"

Just then, Peter and Ruthie took their seats again, and Peter shoved the folded up IOU back into Lucy's hand.

"I don't need it Luce. Trust me. Just seeing the look on Ruthie's face was prize enough."

Everyone currently at the table laughed, as Kevin and Lucy finished their cake, and walked out onto the dance floor, and _Love of a Lifetime_ began to play.

_**I guess the time was right for us to say**_

_**We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day**_

_**We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer**_

_**We know our dreams can all come true**_

_**With love that we can share**_

_**With you I never wonder - Will you be there for me**_

_**With you I never wonder - You're the right one for me**_

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

_**A love to last my whole life through**_

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

_**Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

**_With every kiss-_**

As soon as the word kiss echoed throughout the room, a chorus of bells was heard.

"Ruthie." Lucy said to Kevin, as they looked over to see that Ruthie had stopped the music and was holding a bell in her hand.

Kevin and Lucy leaned into each other and kissed. They stayed like that even after the music began to play again.

**_- our love is like brand-new_**

_**And every star up in the sky was made for me and you**_

_**Still we both know that the road is long**_

_**(But) We know that we will be together**_

_**Because our love is strong**_

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

_**A love to last my whole life through**_

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

_**Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime**_


	4. Chapter 4

**We Do: Part Deux**

**_A 7th Heaven Continuation Fic by Norwegianchick101_**

**Chapter Four: The Kinkirk Mistletoe**

Lucy sighed as she whispered to Kevin.

"Hey, you wouldn't by any chance have that mistletoe from Christmas on you, would you?" she asked.

Kevin first looked at his wife like she was crazy, but then remembered why she would be asking that question.

** Flashback to Christmas**

_"Kevin." Lucy told her boyfriend, pointing above her to a cluster of shining mistletoe._

_Kevin smiled. "Well then, I think we know what that means."_

_"Oh really Mr. Kinkirk? And what exactly does it mean?"_

_Kevin laughed. "Do you mean to tell me, Miss Camden, that you know not the traditions of mistletoe?"_

_This time it was Lucy's turn to laugh._

_"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." she said, pulling him by the collar of his shirt._

_"Wow." was all Kevin said after that kiss. He pulled the mistletoe from the ceiling and stuck it in the pocket of his jeans. "Something tells me we might just need this later."_

_Lucy smiled, and stuck her hand into Kevin's pocket, took the mistletoe and hung it at the entrance to his apartment._

_Later that night, as Lucy was walking Kevin to his apartment, she pulled him to her and kissed him._

_Kevin stared at Lucy, but smiled when she pointed to the mistletoe she had hung there earlier that day._

_"It's our mistletoe." Lucy told him. "Mistletoe's not just for Christmas you know. And when we get married, who knows, it might just come in handy."_

**End of Flashback**

"Luce." Kevin said. "I think everyone is getting tired of seeing us kiss."

"So you do have it?" Lucy asked, a wicked glimmer in her eyes.

Kevin sighed. "Yes, but-"

"No buts. You, Mr. Kevin Kinkirk, are going to help going to help me play matchmaker with your new sister-in-law. Now give me the mistletoe, and go find some tape, and some string."

Kevin groaned and pulled the mistletoe out of his chest pocket before head off to find Lucy's supplies.

About ten minutes later, as Ruthie and Peter were talking, a bell rang above their heads.

Ruthie, on instinct, glared at Lucy, but Peter, however, looked up to see the source of the ringing, only to find a bell with mistletoe attached. Peter had liked Ruthie for a while now, but had always been afraid to tell her.

_Maybe if I kiss her, I can find out how she really feels about me, and if she doesn't like me that way, I'll point out the mistletoe._ Peter thought. His plan was set.

Ruthie, however, was still staring at Kevin and Lucy, wondering why they weren't seizing the opportunity for PDA, rather than staring at her.

Peter turned Ruthie towards him, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. Ruthie was shocked at first, but eventually gave into the kiss, much to Peter's surprise. Although he couldn't say he didn't like it. He quite enjoyed it rather.

When they pulled away, Peter smiled and pointed above their heads.

Ruthie laughed as she found the string, and traced it right to Lucy and Kevin.

"Nice one you two. Real nice. But Lucy, thanks." She said, hugging her sister.

Lucy sighed and said only one thing.

"No problem Ruthie, but can we have our mistletoe back?"

Ruthie sighed as Peter laughed and handed it to Lucy, who stuffed it back into Kevin's pocket.

"Thanks, both of you." he said, putting his arm around Ruthie. "I think I speak for both of us when I say we will be forever grateful for this."

Kevin and Lucy grinned.

"Did you look at the bell?" Lucy asked, pointing to the bell of which Peter had just removed the mistletoe.

Peter smiled and nodded as he handed the bell to Ruthie.

She turned it a bit to find what was unmistakably Lucy's handwriting.

_Peter Petrowski and Ruthie Camden_

_April 14th 2003_

_A Love to Last a Lifetime_

_Best Wishes_

_Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk_

Tears came to Ruthie's eyes as she threw her arms around her sister, and then Kevin. She never was one to be such a romantic. But it was at that moment that she knew she didn't want to wait til she was 30 to be married. And she was 100 percent sure she wanted Peter Petrowski to be the one she spent the rest of her life with. Some say it's impossible to be in love at the simple age of 12. But Ruthie Camden and Peter Petrowski had something that not many people have. They shared a bond so strong it could have rivaled that of Kevin and Lucy, or even Eric and Annie. Ruthie flung her arms around Peter's neck and kissed him again, causing everyone to cheer. Subconsciously Ruthie knew that they were steeling the spotlight from Kevin and Lucy, but at that moment, there was no one else in the world but Peter and herself. Now Ruthie understood Lucy's obsession with wedding bells, and the extent of her and Kevin's PDA.


	5. Chapter 5

**We Do: Part Deux**

**_A 7th Heaven Continuation Fic by Norwegianchick101_**

**Chapter Five: Family Encounters**

As Lucy looked at her sister, she finally understood exactly what Matt was talking about. Ruthie and Peter must have been part of a very small group of people who found each other at such a young age. She had never known someone could be in love at such a young age. It was then that she remembered what Ben said earlier in the reception, about Kevin saying he was in love. She smiled and realized that she was going through the exact same thing. Ruthie had told her a while back that she was in love with Peter, but Lucy had thought it to be some sort of crush. Like what she had had with Jimmy. Or Andrew, or Jeremy, or Rod, or Brad, or, well, you get the picture, I don't think I'm going to go to the trouble to name them all. No, what Ruthie and Peter had was true love. Love to last a lifetime. Lucy and Kevin had given their song to Peter and Ruthie, in hopes that it would bring them the good fortune they had had with it. No one knew this, but Kevin and Lucy had gone out dancing after Mary and Ben had left the restaurant that night, and that was the last song that was played before they left. Lucy had headed her brother's words, and realized that she and Kevin were indeed lucky. Almost as lucky as Ruthie and Peter. Whatever the teenage years brought for them, they would have each other. Lucy and Kevin didn't have that. They went through adolescence by themselves. They had family and friends, but they didn't have someone to love them like Peter and Ruthie did.

"Lucy?" Eric asked, walking up to his daughter, breaking her train of thought.

Lucy looked up at her dad and smiled. "Dad, have I ever thanked you for everything you've done for me? For us?"

Eric shook his head and sat down in Ruthie's now vacant spot. "No, but I always knew so."

Lucy wrapped her arms around her father, and started to cry. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Luce, and remember, no matter what, you'll always be Daddy's little girl."

Lucy blushed as she pulled away from her father and back to Kevin.

Eric saw the bell that Lucy had been ringing all night, the one that Lucy and Kevin had engraved specifically for Peter and Ruthie.

Lucy blushed as Eric picked it up and started to ring it, causing every single person in the room to laugh, including, himself, Kevin and Lucy; and without any further hesitation, Lucy leaned into her husband of so many hours and kissed him, yet again.

When the two pulled apart, Lucy noticed Eric looking at the inscription on the bell. Eric groaned and set it down.

"Oh goody. Father of the Bride twice in one decade. What ever happened until waiting til she was 30?" Eric asked no one in particular, apparently, Ben had heard him, and a slight blush was creeping upon his face.

"Um...actually Reverend. I was wondering if I could ask you something." Ben said.

A snort escaped Kevin, and a giggle Lucy, as they got up and left the table, so as not to make Ben more nervous than he already was. Ben had told Kevin he was going to propose to Mary sometime within the next year, and, as all good husbands do, he let Lucy in on it.

"So, when do you think he'll ask her?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that Ben better not just drop it on him flat-on. We don't want your dad to have another heart attack."

Lucy and Kevin laughed as Annie came up to them.

"Why would Eric have another heart attack?" she asked Kevin, apparently worried.

Lucy and Kevin just laughed all the more.

"Ben is, well, let's just say he's in for a bit of a surprise." Lucy said, doubling over with laughter.

"He's not really going to have a heart attack, he was just complaining about having to be the Father of the Bride twice in one decade, and Ben might just be dropping a bomb on his parade right now." Kevin replied.

"You mean-?" Annie asked.

"Yep." Kevin said. "Dress, Rehearsal Dinner, Wedding Bells, Mistletoe, the whole works. Oh, and we can't forget the honeymoon." he whispered the last part to Lucy, causing her to laugh.

"Oh no!" Lucy said as Annie walked over to Eric and Ben. "Think what kind of damage she'll do to her career at work! I can see the headline now! Newlywed Flight Attendant Sacked for Improper Conduct on Aircraft."

Kevin burst out laughing as Mary came over to them.

"Now who might you two be talking about?" she asked.

"You!" Lucy said laughing. "We were thinking about the kind of damage you'd do to your career if you ever decided to get married. You would most likely get fired for making out on the plane."

Mary sighed. "Only you Luce."

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Hey, you wanna hear my Petite Perkiness Story now?" Mary asked.

"No!" Lucy squealed.

"Actually, that would be quite interesting to hear; in fact, I was going to ask you about it later."

Lucy groaned as she sat down on Kevin's lap in one a chair at one of the smaller tables.

"Okay, well, Lucy's in her freshman year of high school, right? So she's fourteen, I'm fifteen. Hey, I just realized something, Lucy has never had her own room in her entire life! I mean, when she was a baby she slept in Mom and Dad's room, and she's shared a room with me for as long as I can remember, and then when Robbie moved in she shared the attic with Ruthie, and now she's gonna be sharing a room with you. Poor Luce. Well, anyways, I was reading Lucy's diary, because she left it out, _again_, and I got to a _very_ amusing entry. And I quote. _'I am a petite girl whose sexual nature is hidden underneath her perkiness.'_ I swear, I never let her get over that one. She didn't want me reading her diary, so she went downstairs, and came back up with a roll of electrical tape. She taped a long strip of tape down the room, and said we weren't aloud to cross the line. Every time I saw her, I would yell perkiness. But the idiot taped the door off, so it was on MY side of the room. But eventually, I let it slip to Mom, and she ended up giving us _the talk_. And told Lucy about how she was conceived on Valentine's Day. I asked her about me, and she said I'm not old enough to hear it yet. And I supposedly _won't_ be old enough until I'm married."

Lucy and Kevin burst out laughing.

"No, but honestly," Lucy told Kevin. "Dad totally freaked when he found out. I said it made me feel special."

"Oh, you are special Luce." Mary said.

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Bring it on then, sis." Lucy spat.

"Puh-leaze! It's your wedding day, and you wanna beat me up?" Mary asked astounded.

"Yeah, I do." Lucy said bluntly.

Everyone in the room laughed and whipped out their cameras. It wasn't every day you saw a woman in a wedding dress chasing down an airline stewardess. They would have seen a cat fight as well, but Lucy's wedding dress slowed her down so much that it didn't take Kevin long at all to catch her.

"Luce, calm down, they want you to toss the bouquet." Kevin said.

"Finally, we can get out of this joint." Lucy said, as she took her bouquet from Ruthie and threw it out into the crowd.

Ben, who still happened to be talking with Mr. and Mrs. Camden, was standing a bit to close to the crowd of single women, and when Mary caught the bouquet, she stumbled backwards a bit, and right into Ben.

Ben smiled, and helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Mary said, turning to watch as Kevin pulled the lacy blue garter off her sister's leg, and threw it into the crowd of men. It went a bit further than intended, and landed right in Ben's hands.

Ben smiled and looked over at Mary, winking.

Mary blushed and gave him a kiss.

"So," she asked. "Does this mean that we're unofficially engaged or something like that?"

Ben laughed. "Well that depends. Are we dating?"

Mary smiled. "Do you want to?"

"Yes." Ben replied. "Do you?"

Mary nodded.

"I love you." she said, watching as her sister and brother-in-law headed out the front doors.


	6. Epilouge

**We Do: Part Deux**

_**A 7th Heaven Continuation Fic by Norwegianchick101**_

**EPILOGUE**

As Lucy left the reception, hand in hand with Kevin, her eyes went straight to the limo. It wasn't the same limo they had ridden in on the way there. It was longer, and the on the back window, _Newlyweds,_ _Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk_, had been painted in large white letters.

Lucy gave Kevin a hug, as they entered the limo.

"So, is this one sound proof?" she asked.

Kevin laughed as the partition was slowly rolled down, to reveal Matt in the driver's seat.

"So," he asked. "To which of Glen Oak's fine hotels will I be taking the two of you this evening?"

Lucy laughed, as a blush crept upon her face.

"You know sir, I honestly don't know. Why don't you ask my husband?"

"Okay, well sir?" Matt asked, turning to Kevin.

Kevin smiled and leaned up to whisper something in Matt's ear.

Lucy sighed. This place had better be good if Kevin wasn't telling her about it.

Matt nodded and rolled the partition back up.

"So?" Lucy asked Kevin. "Where exactly _are_ we going?"

Kevin laughed. "You'll see. But trust me, it's a great place. I checked it out last week."

Lucy groaned and leaned in to kiss Kevin.

About 20 minutes later, Matt stopped the limo, and opened the door on Kevin's side of the car.

"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk. You two have fun now, well, not too much fun."

Lucy laughed as Kevin picked her up from her seat, and pulled her into his arms.

"Matt, you're acting like Dad." Lucy said.

"Aren't I supposed too?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"No," Lucy continued. "Your job is to make sure that I have the best start to my marriage as possible, and in order for that to happen, _you_ have to leave. I'll see you later. Good night Matt."

"Night Luce, oh, and Kevin, Mom wants you two home for breakfast." Matt said.

Kevin laughed, as Lucy clung to his neck.

"Tell her we're not sure whether or not we'll make breakfast, but we'll try to make lunch."

Matt laughed as he stepped into the limo and drove away, as Kevin carried his bride into the hotel.

**THE END**

**_A/N:_** There will be a sequel to this story, **Love of a Lifetime: Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk**, that picks up the next morning at the Camden's. Make sure to watch for it.

_Jill_


End file.
